Tit for Tat
by Great Clone
Summary: Pairing: Lorelai & Dean. A little Lit. Dean's sad, Lorelai wants be friends...takes place in mid Season 3.


**Capítulo Uno**

Lorelai hopped over a pile of clothes next to the couch as she made her way to the front door.

"I'm coming!" she called, when the bell rang again. She muttered a quick 'dirty' to herself before reaching for the knob.

She smiled when she saw it was Dean standing nervously on her porch, looking downward towards his feet.

"Hey," she said, moving aside and motioning for him to come in. "How're you doing?"

He returned her greeting and stepped in the house.

"I'd offer you a soda…but, hey…you know us, right?" She laughed and started in the direction of the kitchen. Dean hesitated only a second before following her.

Leaning against the counter, she offered him a smile. "So…" she began. "Is there a reason you showed up, or…" She trailed off, cocking her head to the side.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, actually. Um, I think I left my Lord of the Rings DVD's here…I would ask Rory, but it's still really awkward and…"

She cut him off and nodded. "No need to explain. I get it."

He sighed gratefully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know…I really am sorry about you and Rory. I know how much you loved her…" She laughed humorlessly. "…and I definitely know how it feels to lose someone like that."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at an uncomfortable Dean. "Sorry. Just…reminiscing. Let me go check the cabinet where all the movies are. I'll be back in a second."

He nodded and watched her leave the kitchen. He laughed and shook his head when he realized that his thoughts were drifting towards something inappropriate…something along the lines of how nice she looked in those jeans.

Still slightly amused at his self, Dean walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. Knowing Lorelai, he had no clue how long this could take.

He picked up a napkin from the center consol and began shredding it into strips, his mind wandering to the first time he and Rory watched a movie together. And specifically, that conversation with Lorelai.

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Lorelai picked up the remote and flicked the TV off. She turned towards Dean. _

"_Dean. I don't know exactly how to say this, but, um, this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight. "_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I know."_

"_See...Rory is my daughter," she started._

_Dean rolled his eyes. "Ah...here comes the talk."_

_Lorelai frowned. "How about I talk, you listen? Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much for guys so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time with some loser."_

"_But you're watching me."_

_She smiled. "Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you." She motioned towards the bathroom. "That girl in there is beloved around here. You hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide. This is a very small, weird place you've moved to."_

"_I've noticed," he replied shortly._

"_So just know all eyes are on you."_

_He nodded. "Anything else?"_

_Lorelai thought for a second. "She's not going on your motorcycle."_

_He looked a little confused. "I don't have a motorcycle."_

"_She's not going on your motorcycle," she repeated._

_He relented. "Fine, she won't go on my motorcycle."_

"_Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract from her schoolwork, and you're going to start handling those lemons better…"_

**oOoOoOoOo **

The sound of Lorelai laughing broke him out of his reverie. He saw her come back into the kitchen, DVD held proudly in her hand. "Here ya go," she said, handing him the case. "It was stuck in-between our _Donnie Darko_ and _Bubble Boy_. It must have a little crush on Jake Gyllenhaal, huh?"

He chuckled and reached for the case, accidentally brushing his hand against hers in the process.

He ducked his head and muttered a quick, "Sorry" before thanking her and heading towards the front door.

Lorelai grinned, trailing behind him. "No problem. It's nice to see someone here every once and awhile who can string more than a two word sentence together."

He shook his head and the mention of Jess. "Yeah, I guess." He shot her a small smile and turned to the door.

As he was about to open it, Lorelai stopped him. "Hey, Dean?"

He moved to face Lorelai. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay for some coffee or something?"

He was about to protest, but bit it back, noticing the hopeful expression on her face. He and Lorelai were friends, right? Just because he and Rory broke up doesn't mean he and Lorelai had to stop seeing each other. Friends had coffee.

He smiled. "That'd be nice."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lorelai nodded and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. "Let me go put a new pot on," she said on her way out of the room. "It'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home."

Dean nodded and sat down, turning on the TV and flipping through the various daytime programs.

He rolled his eyes every so often, marveling at the sheer awfulness of daytime TV.

Lorelai sat down next to him on the couch, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Be careful, it's hot," she warned, taking a sip of her own drink. "Strong, too, ya know." She winked.

Dean laughed and took the mug. He noticed Lorelai watching the path of the coffee as he raised the rim to his lips. He took a drink and his eyes widened. "You weren't lying when you said it was strong, were you?"

She grinned as she finished her cup and set it down on the coffee table. He placed his half-full mug next hers, and leaned back on the sofa.

"Thanks, again. I know it's probably not your ideal idea of a good time to be drinking coffee with your daughter's ex-boyfriend."

Lorelai shook her head, smiling. "Hey, I've said it before and I'll say it again...I don't mind. You and I are buddies. Just cos' Rory and you broke up doesn't mean we did."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

Lorelai shook her head. "Let the machine get it," she told him.

He nodded. A few moments later, he looked up at the sound of Rory's voice.

"_Hey, Mom. I dunno where you are…but I'm not going to be home 'til late tonight_…" she giggled "…_and um, Jess, stop…_"another laugh "_…anyway…Jess and I are gonna hang out here at the diner. Luke's out with Nicole, now…but he should be home soon…I'll call you if it starts to get too late…"_

She was cut off with a beep.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dun, dun, dun... Lolz...I don't know where I'm going...exactly, but I felt like writing it...and I did. If I do continue, there'll most likely be some Lit action...but the main focus of the story is Lorelai/Dean. :D

And, please...don't flame me cos' you hate the ship. Flame me if you hate the story, or my writing...but not the ship. :) Thanks. (And if you could, please review. This is new for me...I'd like some feedback!)


End file.
